patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia the Skunk
Character Info She is a Cheerful Skunk with a heart of gold & manages to be friends with Jack the Hedgehog Backstory In her past, she lives in her birthplace of Mobius Brazil, but since then, her parents were missing since her recent childhood & was chased to Mobius Africa by Crocodile Bandits, it is where she first met Jack the Hedgehog, who is panicking & humorously attack the Crocodile Bandits back with a stick. Since then Patricia & Jack have become best friends & Patricia proceeds to help him find a comfortable home, a life without worry. During their adventure in Mobius Africa, their friendship was tested on finding home, parenthood on taking care of a shy Yellow Pegasus named Fluttershy & helping her & the other 5 other mares of the Mane 6 to defeat Nightmare Moon & facing their fear of the 6 Piraka by defeating them. And they have been living in the jungles of Mobius Africa since then, until they moved in to Mobius Central where they first meet Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose & the others. Appears in Main Story *Mortal Kombat 1 Saga *Mortal Kombat 2 Saga *Mortal Kombat 3 Saga *Mortal Kombat 4 Saga *Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Saga (As Li Mei) *Mortal Kombat Deception Saga *Mortal Kombat Armageddon Saga (As Sonya Blade) *Mortal Kombat 9 Saga (As Sonya Blade) *Discord Saga (As Twilight Sparkle) *Tiki Tong Return Saga (As Donkey Kong) *Azazel Saga *Ape Escape Saga (As Yumi) *Evil Saga *Transformer Saga (As Hot Rod / Rodimus Prime) *Layla Saga (One of the People who got hypnotized by Layla) *EggPlankton Saga (One of the People who got Sucked in the Story Book) *Dead Rising Saga (as Annie) *Killer Instinct Saga (As Black Orchid) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Saga (Brief Appearance as Nightwing) *Rise of the Imperfects Saga (as Elektra) *Big Picture Show Saga (as Nazz) *Ice Team Saga (Had reformed Amelia Rose back to Brute Amy Rose & EggPlankton with compassion & understand) *Cybug Saga (Saved Jack from falling into the Mentos Mountain to his doom, with a Go-Kart) *Piraka Chaos Saga (Gained Wings & become Princess of Team) *Tekken 1 Saga (Disguised as a Fighter, but was interrupted by King Sombra's sudden Appearance, due to so much hatred of the crowd caused by the Mishima Zaibatsu minions) *Tekken 3 Saga (Teams up with Amy to defeat Azazel) *Wolf Spirit Saga *Flame Bandits Saga (Turned into a Flame Being, Flame Patricia) *Twisted Metal Saga (Disguised as Fluttershy, became the Runner-Up) *Bionicle Heroes Saga *Lord Tirek Saga *Purple Guy Saga *Lion King 1 1/2 Saga (Jack & Patricia's Backstory) (As Pumbaa) *Green Lantern Saga (Visitor of the Green Lantern Alternate Universe) *Alt. Patricia Saga (Original as Main Protagonist & Alt. Version as Main Antagonist) *Zavok Saga (Defeats Corrupted Zavok) *Netherealm Invasion Saga *Equestria Girls / TF2: Expiration Date Saga (As Twilight Sparkle / Miss Pauling) *Masked Mage Saga *Yellow Turban Saga (Co-Protagonist with Jack, Sanford, Deimos & Amy) *Ernesto Gang Saga *Mecha Sonic Saga *Medieval Saga (Co-Protagonist with Scourge & Eros) *Kragok Saga *THC World Saga *Thrash / Crocodile Bandit Saga (Protagonist in Crocodile Bandit Saga) *Killer Instinct: Shadow Lord Saga (As Jago) *Doomsday / Dark Clone Saga (As Superman) (Protagonist) *Alliance of Suffering Saga *Pirate Saga *Patricia Team Racing (As Crash) *Injustice Revisited Saga (As Superman) *Planet Symbiote Saga *Twinsanity Saga (Returned in the End, after giving birth to Sapphire) *Dragonball Z Saga **Saiyan Saga (Only in Beginning) **Namek Saga **Parasite Saga **Android Saga (Only in Beginning with Sukanku) **Scorpio Saga *Infinite Saga *Sonic Adventure 2 Saga *Tennis Aces Saga *Time Crisis 2 Saga Side Story *Piraka Saga *Trouble with Clones Saga *Tentacle Saga *Too Many Patricias Saga (Main Character & with 100 Patricia Clones) *Vampire Saga (Bitten by a Vampire & becomes a Skunk-Bat) *Babyfier Saga (Turned to a Baby Skunk with Wings & Helped SpongeJack, PatrickJack, Orbot, Cubot & Omochao catching Babyfier by hugging Babyfier) *Riptor Saga *Jack & Patricia with Panty & Stocking Saga (Flashback Saga) What-If Story *Beauty and the Beast Saga (as Belle) *Farmworld Saga (as her Farmworld Version of herself) *Teen Titans Saga (as Starfire) *Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Saga (Briefly in Jack the Hedgehog's Ending) *Lion King 2 Saga (As Pumbaa) *War of the Monsters 2 Saga (Main Protagonist) (As a Giant WereSkunk) *Mobiustale Saga (As Toriel) *Candy Land Saga (Protagonist) Friends and Enemies Family Members *Unknown Father *Brittney the Skunk Hybrid (Mother) *SpongeJack-100 (Her Creation) *PatrickJack-434 (Her Creation) *Grag Rose the Hedgehog (1st Husband) **Yin the HedgeSkunk (Daughter) **Yang the HedgeSkunk (Son) *Steven Star (2nd Husband) **Sukanku Star (Daughter) *Sash Lilac (Closest Friend) **Sapphire the SkunkDragon (Daughter) *Stocking Anarchy (Closest/Bestest Friend) **Aimi Anarchy (Newborn Daughter) *Amy Rose (Bestest Best Friend) **Summer Rose (Newborn Daughter) *Her Pokemon **Wigglytuff **Bellossom **Sableye **Empoleon **Skuntank **Mawile Friends *Jack the Hedgehog *Layla the FoxSkunk *Amy Rose (Sister Like Relationship) *Mei *Fluttershy *Vector the Crocodile *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sally Acorn *The Cowgirls **Bunnie Rabbot **Applejack **Tina Armstrong *Tails *Bark the Polar Bear *Rosa Anarchy *Sandvich33 *Lydia Prower *Brute Amy Rose *Brute Patricia the Skunk *Akiko Yoshida *Pyrrha *Shaundi *Flame Princess *Panty *Kitana *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Lu Bu (Sometime) *Diao Chan *Disco Kid *Glass Joe *King Hippo *Von Kaiser *Dread Kong *Karate Kong *Ninja Kong *Sumo Kong *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Zeena (Near the End of the Azazel Saga) *Layla the FoxSkunk (At the End of the Layla Saga) *Dr. EggPlankton (At the End of the EggPlankton Saga) *Daring Do *Zhi (Only in the Transformer Saga) *Kuroi the Hedgehog *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Ernesto Gang (At the End of the Ernesto Saga) **Ernesto the Tiger **Gervasio the Spider **Rainchild the Orangutan **Savio the Cobra **Felicidada the Leopard *Fiona Fox *Ryu the Echidna *Lien-Da the Echidna *Kineticops *The Harpy Sisters **Rutegri **Geihem **Keisuong *Overwatch **Mei **Tracer **D.Va **Zarya *Shantae *Litten Siti *Orisa *Efi Oladele *Squid Sisters *Carley the Margay *Jazmin Kimmy *Akiko Chou Enemies *Archer the Crocodile *Irnakk Ability *Skunk Gas / Explotive Skunk Gas *Magic / Magic Orb / Magic Orb Swarm **Normal **Rainbow **Holy *Iron Tail *Sharp Tail *Super Transformation **Super Form **Ultimate God **Rainbow Power **Super Saiyan *Bubblegum *Primal Claws Costumes/Forms *Fantasy Knight *Wild West Kid *Miracle Ninja *Genie Dancer *Dragon Kung Fu Fighter *Pipo Monkey Suit *Autobot / Patricia Prime *Starfire (Teen Titans What-If / Halloween 2017) *Farmworld *Fluttershy Disguise *Elder Goddess *WereSkunk *Vampire SkunkBat *Green Lantern *White Lantern *Tracer (Halloween 2016) *Candy Land: Bubblegum *Primal Skunk / Pokémon Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Spongebob100 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mobiusian Category:Skunk Category:Alive Category:Magic User Category:Female